


Center of the Universe

by Whatawonderfulworld123



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Homophobia, Original Character(s), Space Opera, TW Vriska Serket, Trans Female John Egbert, maladaptive daydreaming, we were on a discord call and this was our collective fever dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27499810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatawonderfulworld123/pseuds/Whatawonderfulworld123
Summary: This is a homestuck fanfic and my gf nor I have ever read or seen anything about homestuck aside from what my friend described to her in 2 minutes and him calling me a vriska kinny constantly to bully me. enjoy!
Comments: 16
Kudos: 14





	1. Bintroduction

It should have been just like any other day for June. Unfortunately, there was space.

She packed her backpack with notes for school, pulling her socks up hurriedly so as not to miss her bus. As she sped out the door, her dad called to her to take the trash out and June rolled her eyes. She knew she shouldn’t, but sometimes June hated her father.

Getting to school was as noisy and annoying as ever and June glared out the window until her friend Rose slipped into the seat next to her, stuffing excess papers in her bag frantically.  
“Okay, I have three tests today and a forensics competition this afternoon. This is fine,” she said, fervently. June grinned at her, slightly tired of reminding Rose to eat food but still, all the more willing to.  
A boy with green skin and in a faded gray hoodie passed by their seat, shoving Rose into her papers with force.  
“Hey!” she exclaimed, gathering her papers which had slipped out of her grasp and were now flying chaotically around the bus floor.  
The boy- dave- smirked, stomping disruptively on some of Rose’s crumpled papers.  
“Hey there, gaylord.” he mocked, shoving his green hand in front of Rose’s face as she hurried to pick them up. “You feelin’ gay today?”  
June rolled her eyes. She sensed somehow that Dave hated his father far more than she hated her own.  
“Come on,” she said, pulling Rose’s arm away as the bus screeched to a halt. “Let’s just pick these up and go.”  
They gathered up the distributed papers and since they were in the back, no one stopped to help. They were just that racist, huh.

Stepping off the bus, Jade and Erotia joined the two girls, giggling about something dorky most likely.  
“Hello!” exclaimed Jade, making her hands into hearts exactly like a spunky anime girl.  
Erotia made a peace sign in greeting, her new crop top shimmering in the hot sun.  
“So are you guys coming to my forensics competition later?” Rose asked, hopefully.  
“Nah, too nerdy for me,” Erotica said, winking bisexually.  
“I have space tournament after school,” said June, tugging at her antennae.  
“I have island training practice,” said Jade, fiddling with her pink sweater sleeve.  
“Okay,” Rose said, struggling to hide her disappointment.

Nepita made her way to the group, her wheelchair making careful controlled strides.  
“Hey guys!” she said, cheerfully. “Wanna hear a story about a snail I saw earlier?”  
“No.” came a voice from behind.  
It was Briska. Goddammit.


	2. oh no briskas here

Briska crossed her arms over her chest, her gray skin smooth and flawless as ever, horns poking up out of her bright orange hair.  
“Hey. hey Nepita.” she negged, lesbianishly.  
Nepita beamed at her, uncaring about the obvious scorn in her tone. “Yes Briska?” she said innocently.  
Briska snickered and in a sudden flash of movement, shoved Nepita’s wheelchair so forcefully that it turned over, leaving Nepita collapsed on the ground.  
“Briska!” exclaimed the others, rushing to Nepita’s side in an instance. It was a good thing this didn’t happen on a cliff.  
Briska just winked viciously and strode away, ego achieved.  
The other’s glared at her, Jade making a hardly menacing fist. She had a gun in her bag but she wasn’t going to use it because she was too cute.

Solex passed by and when he saw the wreckage of the turned over wheelchair, he sighed.  
“Was it the aliens again?” he asked, obviously done with the supernatural.  
“Yes and no,” replied Rose. “It was briska.”  
“Ah,” said Solex, “The most cursed alien of them all.”  
The others nodded and they eventually began walking to class, Nepita with hands folded nervously in her lap.  
“You know, when I could hear ghosts, one of them told me a story about how someone wanted their breakfast hot but they had to walk a mile to get it. It was really rough for them because the person who kept them as an indentured servant always made them pay. They did eventually get an omlet though.” Solex said, proudly.  
“And.. what does that have to do with anything?” Erotica asked.  
“I don’t know. I can’t talk to ghosts anymore.” he said, fingering the lump on his head that he made to get rid of them. He was not sorry and he never would be. Stupid fuckin ghosts.  
June rolled her eyes at him affectionately.

At that moment, Carcat strolled into the room, arms wide and outburst as he cupped his hands around his mouth before exclaiming loudly,  
“WOULD ANYONE LIKE TO DATE THIS LOVELY YOUNG WOMAN!?”  
He pointed at Rose, a lesbian.  
Briska, also a lesbian, said nothing.  
Travoros, not a lesbian but just someone with ADHD, looked up from his pokemon cards.  
“Stop it!!” Rose hissed, “My forensics teacher is gonna hear!!!!”  
“Oh come on,” carcat replied, punching her arm playfully, “I’m getting you laid.”  
“I’m too busy to get laid!” Rose exclaimed, “Did you not hear me when I said I have forensics??”  
“How can we not hear it when you say it like, twelve times a day,” said Travoros, annoyed at the distraction from his pokemon.  
Rose glared at him and he glared right back.

“Hey um guys?” Jade said, meekly. She pointed out the window to what appeared to be.. A planet coming towards them?!


	3. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯

“Man,” said Dave, homophobically, “That sure is a planet.”


	4. a planet?????

“So uh, what should we do about it?” asked Nepita, her eyes wide with panic.  
“We could.. Play pokemon?” suggested Travoros pathetically.  
Everyone shot him a look. The look told him he should shut up and go back to his maladaptive daydream. He did. But not because they told him to.

Carcat scratched his head. “Aw man, I really wasn’t expecting to deal with space shit today. I had like.. 4 tests.”  
“Well too bad,” said Erotia.   
Briska stayed quiet in the background. As a lesbian, she had the natural ability to deflect the planet with her giant ass sword. Unfortunately, she was also a dick.

June thought, harder than she had ever done so before. This was an easy task, considering she did not normally think.  
“I’ve got it!” she said, snapping her fingers. “What if we used Jade’s anime cuteness combined with Erotia’s God complex to assert enough dominance over the planet that it goes away!”  
“That’s a great idea!” said Rose, trying to be supportive. It was actually a terrible idea, but Rose was a good friend, so she lied through her teeth.   
Luckily, Dave spoke for her. “That’s literally a terrible idea.” 

Solex paced the room, nervously. “If only I had my ghosts right now. Like half of them came from this one time when a nuclear bomb went off and then it turned out to be a planet just fucking shit up in their town.”  
“Well what did they do?” carcat asked.  
“I don’t know. I can’t hear ghosts anymore.” he replied.

Jade bounced on the toes of her feet. She remembered the time a giant planet came to her island, back when she was all alone. She had been terrified at the sight of it. Then it had turned out the planet was a spaceship with new friends coming to rescue her from her loneliness. Jade had a feeling now that this was not that, especially considering there was a giant laser duck taped to the side of the planet.

“Wait,” said dave, hesitantly. “I know that symbol.”  
He pointed towards a strange marking engraved on the side of the large planet, a long cylinder with two circles attached to the bottom.   
“It’s the symbol of my dad’s company.”  
The gang squinted at the symbol. Slowly, they each recalled Dave’s father, John Homestuck’s, famous company. It was on a mission to put out political slogans good enough to make people hate him and end all the gays. 

“Your hom0phobic father! He’s behind all this!” shouted Rose, pointing an accusing finger at dave.   
“I- I didn’t know! I’m not with him!” Dave cried, “I fucking hate my father!”  
Erotia crossed her arms, clearly pissed. “dave. my bitch. We all know you’re homophobic.”  
Dave stepped back, stuttering. “Okay, I mean, maybe I think being gay is gross, but like.. I don’t want to destroy the planet or anything actually mean!” he exclaimed.  
“Well, now it’s up to you to make this right,” said June.   
Nobody had noticed Briska quietly slip out of the room. Nepita was glancing worriedly at her arguing classmates and the growing orb in the sky. Then she spun her chair around and quickly wheeled out of the room as well.

“I can’t make anything right, my father never listens to me!” dave said, desperately.  
“Well, I think now’s about time you fucking tried!” Solex shouted. “If you don’t, I’m gonna have to see the ghosts again and that’ll be really awkward!”  
“I.. I’m sorry guys.” Dave said. He walked across the room until he met Rose’s eyes. She looked away.  
“I’m sorry.. I was so mean to you all the time. I didn’t want any of you to die. I especially didn’t want my dads or my mistakes being the cause of it. If there’s anything I can do to fix it, I… I’ll try.”  
Rose slowly looked up, facing his sharp black eyed gaze. “I can’t forgive you for your homophobic actions. Not yet. But if you fix this..” she trailed off and June carefully took her hand in solidarity and friendship. “If you fix this, then it’ll be a start.”


	5. Jonathan Fucking Homestuck

Briska made her way through the now raging winds, the planet growing closer and closer to their small space school. She pulled a transportalizer out of her pocket and clicked it, muttering to herself.  
“Stop right there, young lady,” a deep voice said.  
Briska turned around and was face to face with none other than John Homestuck himself.  
“Where do you think you’re going?” he asked, a grin etched on his strong features.

“T-to find you!” Briska stuttered, “I want to join you, sir!”  
John Homestuck narrowed his cold eyes and they skimmed over the gray skinned girl.   
“Hmm.” he said, “What do you have to offer?”  
Briska’s hair was flapping in the wind, but her eyes were focused and desperate.   
“Give me your protection from this,” she said gesturing to the big ass planet, “and.. I’ll give you my sword.”

John Homestuck’s eyes flickered in interest. “A sword, you say?”  
“Yes. Every lesbian has one.”  
Although John Homestuck’s expression crinkled at the word ‘lesbian’, his grin widened at the prospect of a sword. He really liked swords, that John Homestuck.  
“Alright, you freak of nature.” He said, holding out his hand, “You’ve got yourself a deal.”

“Wait!” a voice cried from behind. Nepita’s form creeped into view, her wheelchair rocking slightly in the wind. “Briska don’t!”  
She hurried towards the two figures and Briska’s eyes twitched in shock.  
“Briska,” she said softly, “You know what happens if you give up your sword.. You won’t be a lesbain anymore!”  
“I know.” said briska. “But I’d rather be straight than dead.”  
Nepita hung her head slightly before meeting John Homestuck’s eyes, a new determination flashing through them.  
“Listen here,” she began, “I may be gay. I may come from space. I may not be able to walk. But I, we, all have worth as people. You can’t kill us all just because you perceive us as flawed! You.. you just can’t!”  
John Homestuck narrowed his eyes. “Go home little girl.” he said, coldly. “My choice is made.”  
“It doesn’t have to be though.” Nepita’s voice was small, but fierce. “If you spare us.. All of us. I’ll give you MY sword.”

John Homestuck swung around to face her. He cocked his head at her, curiously.   
“And what makes you think your sword is better than hers?” he demanded.  
With a defeated grimmace on her face, Nepita’s aura began to glow. She closed her eyes and above her head, the biggest, most badass sword that had ever come into existence materialized before them. It shimmered brightly, so bright it was that John Homestuck’s powerful eyes were nearly burned from the raw big dick energy that radiated from it. Her sword glistned light pink and reflected a breathtaking rainbow to the amazed onlookers.  
He gasped. Briska gasped too and stood back, in awe of Nepita’s sudden power.

“It’s all yours,” she said, “But only if you spare these lives. The lives of my friends.”  
“Yes! Deal!” John Homestuck said, claiming the fantastic sword in his hands and snapping his fingers. The planet zipped away and was gone in an instance. Probably back to space.

“Nepita.. You.. you’re so powerful.” Briska said, “How?”  
“I’m not.” said Nepita sadly.   
“I’m just really fuckin gay.”

Meanwhile, John Homestuck clutched to his chest the sword of gods. It glistened in his grasp as the others ran over to find him, Dave leading the way with a confused glare on his face.   
“Dad why did you-” he stopped dead, his face crumpling in realization when he noticed the amazing sword his father held. “No..”  
“Nepita.. You didn’t” Erotia said softly.  
“I did.” she replied, a tear running down her chin. “It was the only way.”  
June put a hand on her shoulder. “We’re proud of you.” she said.  
It was that moment when a deafening scream filled the air and everyone turned to see, John Homestuck, melting before their very eyes.


	6. The power of lesbianism

“NOOOOOOOOOOO” John Homestuck screeched, his cries filled with so much tourture and agony that the group felt a thread of pity run through their collective hearts. Except briska. She feels no pity.  
John Homestuck’s hands began to crumble, dusting up and blowing away in the wind.  
Nepita gasped and wheeled towards him, reaching out desperately. But it was too late.  
“I- I didn’t know!” she cried. “I thought.. I didn’t know it would do that to him!”  
Rose placed a comforting hand on Nepita’s shoulder. “Only a true homosexual can weild a blade like that. It’s not your fault, nepita. He was just too straight.”  
The others nodded, solemnly. 

“Hey,” said catcar, facing dave, “are you okay?”  
Dave stared blankly at the pile of his father’s ashes. “I don’t know. I despised him but.. He was still my father.”  
He looked around at the group before him, a group of brave warriors and complete dumbasses. “I.. I think I need to rethink my opinions on gay people.”  
“I had no idea..” he said, looking towards Nepita, “they could be so powerful.”  
She beamed, shyly.

“Man,” said Rose, “I hope they don’t cancel my forensics competition.”  
“Or my pokemon battle,” added Travoros.  
“I hope they do cancel my island training practice,” said jade, looking around at the wonderful group of friends she had somehow gained. All she could do now was hope to never lose them.

“Well, let's go see!” said June, triumphantly. She handed Nepita back her sword.   
and so they did. 

The end.

PS: i want to say shoutout to boorango for supporting us from the very beginning!!!!! you are truly a real one!!!!!!!! also im doing this in the actual chapter because idk how to use the chapter notes without it repeating every chapter. Tysm!!!


End file.
